THAT SOUND
by SeoulG
Summary: "Jungie, ayo turun. Makan malam sudah siap,"/"Ne,"/"Jungie, jangan turun. Eomma juga mendengar suara itu.."/A BTS FIC !


SeoulG Present

THAT SOUND

.

.

Bangtan Boys © BigHit Entertainment

That Sound © SeoulG

Copyright © 2014

"Don't believe with mysterious sound."

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

.

Langkah kaki itu semakin besar ketika sang pemilik menjumpai orang yg sangat dirindukannya. Ia berlari menghampiri seorang namja berambut burgundy yang serupa dengan rambutnya. "Jin hyung!" teriaknya. Yang dipanggil menengok dan menyunggingkan senyuman khasnya. Jin, pemuda itu bergegas memeluk adiknya-yang memanggilnya tadi dan mencium pucuk kepala adiknya itu. "Aigoo, uri Jungkook-ie sudah besar ya," celoteh Jin. Jungkook hanya tersenyum malu. Kakak angkatnya-Jin memang sering menggodanya. Dan ia merindukan godaan dan celotehan sang kakak, omong-omong. "Jin hyung, apa hyung akan menginap dirumah?" tanya Jungkook excited. "Ckck, Jungie-boo semangat sekali, eoh? Kajja, kita masuk kedalam dulu ne," perintah Jin. Dengan patuh Jungkook masuk kerumahnya dan meletakkan sepatunya di rak sepatu. Kemudian, ia beralih kedapur mencari eommanya. "Eomma? Neon eodiesseo?" panggil Jungkook. Namun ia tak menemukan siapapun didapur.

"Cari siapa, Jungie?" tanya Jin yang ternyata berdiri di pintu dapur, memperhatikan adiknya mondar-mandir tidak jelas didapur. Jungkook menoleh pada Jin dan memasang tatapan penuh tanya. "Jin hyung, apa kau tahu dimana eomma? Aku tidak menemukannya didapur," tanya Jungkook. Jin tersenyum lalu berjalan mendekati adik tersayangnya. "Your mother was went to her office for met her client. Wae geuraeyo, Jungie?" jawab Jin seraya bertanya balik. Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya. Eommanya selalu saja sibuk dengan pekerjaannya-meski tidak sesibuk appanya-. Apa eommanya tidak tahu ia sedang bergembira hari ini? Menyebalkan. Setidaknya itulah alasan mengapa bibirnya maju lima centi. "Eoh.. Cup cup, jangan mengambek ne? Eommamu memang sedang ada urusan yang sangat penting, jadi ia menyuruhku datang kerumah agar kelinciku ini tidak kesepian," goda Jin. Jungkook meninju lengan Jin pelan, berpura-pura sebal. Jin terkekeh pelan. Adik imutnya ini memang lucu ketika digoda olehnya, makanya ia senang menggoda adiknya itu.

"Jungie, hyung ingin mengajakmu tinggal di Gwangju. Disana kau bisa melanjutkan ke Hitman High School dan bisa melatih kemampuan dancemu disana. Salah seorang temanku jago bermain dance. Apa kau mau ikut denganku?" tawar Jin. Jungkook menatapnya lamat. "Kau.. tidak bercanda kan hyung? Hitman High School? Ya tuhan, mimpi apa aku semalam? Tentu saja aku mau hyung! Tapi... bagaimana dengan eomma? Nanti eomma pasti sendirian ketika appa pergi ke luar negeri," ucap Jungkook. Euforia yang membuncah kala Jin mengajaknya tinggal bersama hilang begitu saja ketika mengingat eommanya. Meski eommanya sibuk, Jungkook tetapmenyayangi eommanya seperti anak yang lain.

Jin tersenyum lembut melihat Jungkook yang sedang bimbang. Perlahan, ia mengelus helaian lembut burgundy itu sambil menatap kearah Jungkook. "Tenang saja, eommamu sudah mengijinkanku Jumgkookie. Kita akan berangkat besok," tutur Jin. Jungkook akhirnya tersenyum lega karena sang eomma telah mengijinkannya.

.

.

.

Malam hari yang sejuk di kota Seoul. Angin malam menyeruak dari jendela kamar yang sengaja tidak ditutup oleh Jungkook. Jungkook sedang memeriksa buku pelajarannya, mengingat ingat kembali apa saja tugas yang diberikan seonsaengnim. Setelah yakin tak ada tugas rumah yang diberikan gururnya, iapun beranjak dari meja belajarnya dan merebahkan diri dikasur. Hari ini sangat melelahkan, namun setidaknya ada Jin yang menemaninya seharian ini. Jadi dia tak menggerutu lagi seperti kemarin.

Kryuuk...

Jungkook memegang perutnya. Ia melihat kearah jam dinding dikamarnya, jam 7 malam. Pantas saja perutnya berbunyi, ini sudah jam makan malam. Tapi sepertinya Jungie-boo enggan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Biarlah nanti eomma atau Jin hyung memanggil baru aku akan turun, pikir Jungkook. Sesaat kemudian, suara sang eomma terdengar. "Jungie, ayo turun. Makan malam sudah siap," teriak sang eomma dari bawah. "Ne," jawab Jungkook singkat. Ia hendak beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, sebelum sebuah suara menghentikan gerakannya. "Jungie, jangan turun. Eomma juga mendengar suara itu.." teriak eommanya lagi. Jungkook terbengong bengong menanggapi 2 suara eommanya tersebut. "Eomma..?" panggil Jungkook lirih. Tetapi 2 suara itu kembali terdengar, bahkan menjawab panggilannya.

"Jungie~ cepatlah turun. Makan malamnya sudah siap,"-suara A menjawab.

"Jungie.. Jangan turun nak! Eomma... juga mendengar suara itu,"-suara B menjawab lirih.

Entah mana yang harus Jungkook dengar, suara A atau suara B? Yang pasti kedua suara itu seolah menunjukkan ada yang tidak beres dirumahnya. Suara pertama menyuruhnya turun dan meninggalkan kamar seolah ada sesuatu yang akan membahayakannya di kamarnya sendiri sedangkan suara B mencoba menahan Jungkook tetap di kamarnya seolah jika Jungkook turun Jungkook akan membahayakan nyawanya.

"Jungie .. cepat turun sayang, Jin sudah menunggu di meja makan,".

"Jungie~ hiks.. Eomma mohon tetaplah dikamarmu sayang..".

"Jungie, kau mau turun atau eomma yang membawa makananmu keatas? Sepertinya kau kelelahan,".

"Ju..Jung..ie... Tetaplah dikamar~".

Kedua suara itu tetap terdengar oleh Jungkook meski Jungkook telah mengunci jendela dan pintu kamarnya. Ia terisak pelan dibalik pintu kamarnya. Ia sangat takut sekarang. Hingga akhirnya...

"Jungie, eomma naik ne? Makananmu sudah siap,".

"No! Jungkookie~ hiks.. Jangan keluar dari kamarmu nak.. Eomma akan kekamarmu sekarang,".

"Jungie~ makanannya sedap loh...".

Setelah suara yang terakhir, Jungkook mendengar derap langkah di tangga yang sangat berisik. Sepertinya orang itu sedang merusak tangga kayu dirumah Jungkook dengan sebilah.. uhm entahlah. Seperti benda tajam.

Tunggu...

What? Benda tajam? Oh no!

Jungkook semakin beringsut ke pojok kamarnya, mencari sesuatu yang bisa menutupi dirinya.

Dakk!

Dakk!

"..."

.

SEQUEL OR END ?

MIND TO REVIEW? ^^


End file.
